mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SkipperThePenguin100/Eight Nights at YouTube Maker Studios
Since there isn't a really good place to share my Five Nights at Freddy's fangame i'm working on, i'd like to show with you guys my FNAF fangame i'm working on, which has a decent fictional storyline about the demented future of Walt Disney/YouTube's Maker Studios, Inc. it's going to be called Eight Nights at YouTube Maker Studios. I know this is off topic for the wiki, but i'd share it here. About Like any FNAF fangame, it's a survival horror game showing yourself attempting to save yourself from the animatronics with security features like cameras from the rooms, doors, lights, winding music boxes, etc. except the number of nights are now eight (one week and a day) and the animatronic themselves are most famous YouTubers, like PewDiePie, Smosh (Ian and Anthony) and RayWilliamJohnson, and many more features that are varied differently and are new. Story so far During the infested days of the unknown future of 2020, Maker Studios, Inc. has been bankrupt after recieving many negative receptions and accidentaly being exploded from a dynamite, causing many victims including all the YouTubers, people who have been working on it, and a security guard who has been trying to stop the dynamite. Later that day, news reporters came in to take photos of the fallen headquarters, and the employees of Disney once said "A real disaster, we'd better not create a new company like that anymore" that they disliked the company after its incident, and they advised to never step into it anymore, however, the building seems reconstructed after one year, the streets behind the company were left alone and somebody near to the headquarters got a invitation to enter Maker Studios, Inc., right when the guy who comes in Maker Studios, Inc., the doors closed itself, locking it. He attempted to escape due the place was never entered by people anymore, however, the glass won't be breaked, he decided to do his job to be a security guard of the fallen company. It almost hit 12 AM, as he enters the office, he has heard many voices of the dead youtubers, which the security guard doesn't understand. Actually, the invitation said "Come to protect Maker Studios, Inc. for 8 DAYS, or you will be arrested.", he was doomed right when his risk for the death started as the phone started to ring. The YouTubers here are undead, out of control, and psychopatic, once they get to the security guard, they will make him their food. Gameplay The gameplay picks many elements from the original Five Nights at Freddy's games, such as: *limited energy indicator (FNAF1&2) *the doors (FNAF1) *the security cameras (FNAF1&2) *flashlights on the rooms (FNAF2) (idea rejected) *hallucinations (FNAF1&2) (idea rejected) *death minigames (FNAF2) (there might be, only if i try to find some way to trigger them) The objective is to survive the possessed YouTubers until the time hits to 6 AM, just like always, nothing much to explain. Ideas and theories? (and maybe easter eggs?) It would be interesting to make ideas and theories for this game, just comment below in the blog post, i do also allow cameo appearances, i also need your help at organizing better this game, so it would be great to help! Questions and Answers *Q: Is this short like FNAF? **A: Since there are 8 nights to be made, i think it's a little longer than any other FNAF fangame. *Q: Will you include 9th Night and the custom night? **A: I would presumely include the extra night after beating the game, but about the custom night, it may not be necessary due it's really hard for me, so i'd only include the extra hard night. *Q: THIS GAME SUCKS, DELETE IT **A: I'd not do it, because it's my hardest job i've ever done yet. *Q: Will be there sequels? **A: It's unknown if i would make this game into a series. There may be not a sequel. Gallery Teasers (use a image editing program to brighten up the hidden message!) 8NAYMS teaser 1.png|Teaser 1 8NAYMS teaser 2.png|Teaser 2 8NAYMS teaser 3.png|Teaser 3 Screenshots 2015-01-04_22-10-45.gif|Title screen (not final?) Eight_Nights_At_YouTube_Maker_Studios_2015-01-05_21-37-56.png|Early version of the office frame (in WIP) Eight_Nights_At_YouTube_Maker_Studios_2015-01-09_19-54-35.png|2nd version of the gameplay, including the first enemy of the game. Category:Blog posts